Klaroline Writing Week
by RawrDelena
Summary: These are seven drabbles/One Shots I wrote for the "Klaroline Writing Week" on Tumblr. Some of them are dark, others are fluffy and others are smut. So be warned! Every day of the week had another "theme". The themes will be mentioned in the titles of each chapter. I'll upload one chapter a week and hope that you'll enjoy reading them :)
1. Day I - A Canon Klaroline Moment

**A/N: So these are the seven drabbles I wrote for the Klaroline Writing Week on Tumblr. By the way, my blog's klarogasms, if you want to follow me :) The drabbles are already written so I'll upload one every week. I hope you'll enjoy reading them. I certainly had fun writing them ;)**

**xoxo**

* * *

Caroline sighed as she came into the house her and Liz lived in. She put her keys onto the chest of drawers that stood in the hall as she walked into the kitchen and draped her coat over the back of the couch while walking past it. She just came from the Grill where she talked to Matt to calm down after she visited emotionless Elena at the Salvatore's. It was just natural that she needed a drink after listening to Elena being a bitch for almost three hours. And after she had some alcohol she was in desperate need of blood. Preferably B+.

The blonde opened the fridge and got a bloodbag. She didn't even care tho heat it up in the microwave, she just needed some blood. And some food, otherwise she would kill the next human being coming into her reach. She emptied her blooodbag while searching herself a can of Pringles and a bowl to transfer them into. While she was busy doing so the phone went off. Caroline thought about answering, but decided that she so not felt like talking to anybody. Especially not to a certain Hybrid who just left without saying goodbye, like she had to learn from Elena. And no, that wasn't enough, Damon just had to twist the knife in the wound. Not that it hurt her in any way. Nope. At least she was Caroline freaking Forbes! Why would something like the big bag Hybrid leaving hurt her? She should throw a fucking party! Just as she considered answering the phonecall, because damn, the caller was persistent, the whole thing went to voicemail. As she heard his voice she couldn't really believe it.

"Caroline.", his smooth velvet voice said, "I'm standing near one of my favorite places in the world." You could hear people talking, laughing, singing, and doing stuff in the background, it sounded like a busy crowd was somewhere near him. "Surrounded by music, art, culture.", he continued, making her smile absently. Caroline didn't even realize that this little smile crept it's way upon her rosy lips. "And all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you.", he added, a smile evident in his voice. He paused for a moment, it sounded like he inhaled and exhaled for a moment. "Maybe one day you'll let me.", he said, making the girl listening to him shiver. As he stopped talking, Caroline shook herself out of her trance, taking a step towards the telephone. Suddenly she felt like talking to him, she wanted to ask him why he just left her, without saying goodbye. But as she reached out for the receiver, he hung up.

Caroline just stared at the telephone for a long moment. She argued with herself whether she should call him back or not. She really wanted to, she had so many questions to ask, but on the other hand she was just too stubborn and proud to call him. Or at least to immediately call him. Caroline sighed, walking towards the couch to end the argument in her head. She sat down with her bowl of Pringels and slipped out of her shoes. The blonde got herself a blanket and the remote control before she snuggled herself into the thick woolblanket. She switched the DVD player on and was glad to see that the movie she watched whenever she felt bad or sad or mad or anything else than happy and bubbly was still in. Caroline pressed play and pushed Klaus out of her mind while watching The Notebook for the 500th time.


	2. Day II - The Day of Dark

**A/N: So here we are with the second drabble. I forgot to mention that the first theme was "A canon KC moment", but if you read the title of the chapter your smarter than the one's who didn't ;) Well, for everyone who didn't read the title of this chapter as well, this one was for "The Day of Dark". So here we go!**

**xoxo**

* * *

"Don't test me, love.", Klaus hissed at the blonde standing on the other side of the room. They were surrounded by dead bodies and blood. A lot of blood. They literally bathed in it. "Why should I listen to you, Niklaus?", Caroline sneered, smiling as she saw his reaction. He narrowed his eyes at her as she used his full name, once again. He hated it when she did so, he hated it wholeheartedly. "Because I am able to kill you.", he spit, flashing towards her, "just like that." He stood right in front of her, only inches separating their noses from touching. "But you'd never harm me.", Caroline said, a sneaky smile on her lips.

She knew how to push his buttons and that was exactly what she did like all the time. But it was not like she was the only one who manipulated, he basically did the same with her. That's actually how their relationship started, Klaus manipulated her into leaving the small town of Mystic Falls with him. It wasn't exactly a simple task to manage, but somehow he did it. And darn, he was proud of himself that he was capable of doing so.

"Unfortunately I wouldn't.", he retorted, taking a step towards the oh-so-innocent blonde, "But I could ravish you. I could punish you for being disobedient.", he mumbled, grabbing her hair harshly. He pulled her towards him by her hair, near her scalp, so his lips merely graced her ear. "I am the Alpha male, sweetheart.", he added, as if to remind her. Caroline hissed and tugged at her hair, getting him to let go of her blonde curls. "You tend to forget that I am the Alpha female, do you?", she deadpanned, staring him right into the eyes, tilitng her hip so her right hand could rest on it. "Doesn't change the fact that I dominate.", Klaus smugly said, making her snarl in disapprovement. "As if.", she said, vamping out while doing so. It wasn't like she chose to do so, but she was mad at him, and that was what usually happened when she was mad at Klaus for acting like a dick. She lashed out. Klaus felt his member harden at the sight in front of him. A beautiful women surrounded by a massacre, stained in blood, her eyes looking like the one's of a demon while veins appeared under her doe eyes.

The Hybrid felt himself getting harder by the minute as she made her way towards him. "Don't you dare to treat my like one of your wolves. I won't submit to you.", Caroline spit, standing right in front of him. The tip of her nose barely touched his, but the contact was enough for him to submit to his needs. "Maybe you won't submit to me, but you won't stop me from claiming you.", he said, grabbing her by her neck. Caroline felt herself getting wet at his words. She felt the arousal in her panties. He flashed her against the nearest walls and started kissing her with teeth and tongue.

Caroline moaned at the feeling of his tongue against her's, of his bulge against her aroused crotch, of his hands all over her needy body. "Then claim me.", she murmured as he trailed wet kisses down her neck. She heard the sound of cloth ripping before she felt herself being pressed against the rough brick wall. A moment later her bra was gone, as well as the rest of her clothes. Caroline moaned loudly as his hot wet mouth captured one of her nipples. While Klaus was busy pleasuring the girl with his mouth and his fingers, she ripped his clothes apart, leaving him in nothing but his shoes. Caroline gripped his swollen length and instantly started pumping him hard and fast. Klaus let go of her oversensitive breasts and attacked her mouth instead, freeing his member of her grip.

Moments later his tip teased her wet entrance, stroking her swollen clit while doing so. "Just fuck me already.", Caroline moaned as he put a little more pressure onto her sweet bundle of nerves. Klaus smiled at the writhing blonde hot mess before him. He grabbed her by her ass and she automatically wrapped her long smooth legs around him. While doing so she felt his length slipping into her tight whole, filling her up completely. She groaned, scratching his back in the process. The rest of their fuck was nothing else but that, a hard, rough fuck both enjoyed. After they came to their climax, they heard a police siren from afar. Seemed like someone noticed their little ripper party.  
"I can't wait to taste them.", Caroline said, smiling at the prospect. "We could have round two while waiting for them.", Klaus suggested, sinking his fangs into her neck. Caroline moaned at the mix of pain and pleasure his feeding injected. As soon as he released his fangs she turned around, pushed him into a dead family covering the floor and sat on top of him. Caroline lowered herself onto his hard length while leaning into him till her lips met his neck. "Why not.", she said before she sank her fangs into his neck and drowned in euphoria.


	3. Day III - The Day of AUs

**A/N: This one, the third one, is the longest of them all. The theme of this day is "The day of AUs". The AU I choose is a little bit confusing, and I had to adjust to the new situation as well, but I think it kind of worked. But believe me, this one was a bitch to write - which is partly my fault. Either way, let's read the stuff I produced! Have fun, sweethearts!**

**xoxo**

* * *

"Rebekah!", Caroline said, tapping her food impatiently against the cold gray ground. "I'm coming! Kol, leave me be. Caroline's going to kill you if you don't stop being an annoying brat.", Rebekah grumbled, making Caroline roll her eyes. "And I'll gladly help her.", the blonde added. "As if Caroline needed you help, she's a Hybrid.", Kol replied, their voices getting louder while they walked towards Elijah and herself. "Is it just me or are they even more annoying than one hour ago?", Caroline asked Elijah who stood next to her completely calm and patient, as always. "They just seem to be more annoying because they won't shut up.", Elijah replied, a lopsided grin gracing his lips. Caroline rolled her eyes at him as Rebekah and Kol finally approached them.

As they stood next to each other in a half circle, the Mikaelson siblings were finally silent. "Why are we here, sister?", Kol asked Caroline, raising an eyebrow. They stood in front of a big mansion. Caroline smiled at them. "This is our new home.", she replied, motioning towards the white mansion. Rebekah rose her eyebrow. "It's pretty.", she said, giving Caroline a smile. "It is, isn't it?", Caroline replied proudly. At least she was the one who designed the building. "So we'll stay here?", Kol asked, his eyebrows risen. Caroline nodded. "You broke your curse, why not just leave the town?", Elijah asked, tilting his head at his younger sister. Caroline sighed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The doppelganger lives here, her blood is the key to make Hybrids.", she replied in a 'duh' tone. "Why making Hybrids? You have your family.", Kol asked, furrowing his brow. "You don't want to pick up my laundry, clean the house and play bodyguard for the Petrova girl, do you?", Caroline retorted, raising an eyebrow at her siblings. They seemed to think about it as Elijah finally gave in. "I'm fine with staying here.", he finally agreed, taking a whole lot of weight from Caroline's shoulders. "I'm alright with it as well.", Rebekah said, shrugging slightly. Kol nodded in agreement. Caroline smiled at her family, clapping her hands together. "So it's settled, we'll stay in Mystic Falls."

"Why are we even doing this?", Caroline asked, ruffing through her messy hair once again while a whole lot of people were busy making a fuss in ground floor of the mansion. There were people who set up a buffet, a whole lot of humans busy with alcohol and another lot decorated the whole ground floor while again another group cleaned everything. "It's a housewarming party. Afterwards the whole of Mystic Falls will know us and be used to us.", Rebekah answered. She coordinated the employees she paid with Caroline's money. "And it's a family reunion. You know that Finn and Sage will arrive tonight.", Rebekah added seriously. Caroline sighed. She loved parties, but she's never been too fond of balls. In the past she only approached them because of the pretty dresses and because she kind of had to, as the most powerful creature walking this planet. "And who are we inviting?", Caroline asked, folding her arms over her chest. She eyed up the whole scenery. It actually looked good. Rebekah was quite the organizer. "The council families, most of the people who are in my grade as well as their families. And the important figures of Mystic Falls.", Rebekah answered absently. Caroline rose her eyebrow, a smirk evident on her features. "Let me guess, you couldn't wait to see Stefan again.", she said as innocent as she could muster. Rebekah just rolled her eyes an grunted at her elder sister's assumption. "This is not about my love life, Caroline.", she said, as a sinister smirk made it's way upon her features. "Oh and I invited the Sheriff and her son.", Rebekah added like it was an unimportant detail. As Caroline didn's answer, Rebekah saw it as a request to twist the knife in the wound. "The boy who's in love with your doppelganger, you remember him?", the youngest Mikaelson added, making her sister flinch. Caroline gritted her teeth and turned towards her sister. "Stop being a brat, Rebekah. Or do you want to end up daggered?", the one with the blonde curls asked her sister who seemed to ignore her threat. "Are we back to the dagger threats?", Kol suddenly asked, walking up behind Caroline. "Ugh! Just leave me alone! Tell Elijah that I'll be back in time.", Caroline said as she flashed out of the room.

About one hour later she found herself compelling the human who was supposed to deliver the invitations. Caroline demanded the invitation of the Forbes and told the girl to forget seeing her. The blonde went into her study and searched a pencil before she could overthink her plan. She opened the invitation and turned the piece of paper around. She scribbled a note on the back of the paper and put it into a new similar envelope. She sealed it and took a deep breath before she picked up the white box along with the invitation and made her way to the Forbes' house.

"Everything will be alright, love. We always find away, just like we're going to right now.", Klaus said, circling Elena's waist to pull her into a hug. The brown haired girl nodded, sighing. She leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulders. "We'll find a way.", she repeated, inhaling and exhaling slowly. "Have you finished your little heart to heart over there? We have a murder to plan.", Katherine said bored. She laid on the couch of the Salvatore Boarding house where her boyfriend Damon, his brother Stefan, her doppelganger Elena and her shadow self's annoying boyfriend as well as the little Bennet witch met to plot against the Original bitch, or the she devil like she referred to her. Klaus rolled his eyes at the annoying girl and took Elena's hand while he walked towards them and joined the rest of the group. The boy hated the first doppelganger. She was the one who turned him after all. He wasn't into the whole being a vampire stuff, but at least he got used to it pretty fast, with a little bit of help by Stefan and Damon, who were his best friends ever since High School.

"So the she devil's planning to make Hybrids.", Katherine said, starting the plotting. The rest of the group nodded. "But we won't let her take Elena.", she stated the obvious. "I think we should try to take her out with the white oak stake.", Bonnie said, tucking a strand of her long black hair behind her ear. Klaus nodded in agreement. "But she's smart, she'll get it if we plan something.", Elena argued, concern dominating her facial expression. Klaus pecked her temple and she closed her eyes as she leaned into him, admiring the cute and loving gesture. "Maybe you should distract her, Beatle.", Katherine said, mocking the Brit with the nickname she came up with the moment she first heard his british accent. "She has a thing for you.", Stefan confirmed, shrugging as his friend shot him a not so amused glare. "Why not you or Tyler?", he asked, not even trying to get Damon into this. Katherine would rip his head off if he even dared to try. "Because she's obsessed with you.", Damon said in a 'duh' tone Klaus didn't like at all. Klaus sighed, knowing that an argument would be useless. "I don't want to put you in danger, Nik.", Elena said, looking at him with her big bambi eyes. He reassuringly smiled at her, pecking her brow to calm her down. "Caroline won't hurt me.", he said, trying to reassure not only his girlfriend but also himself.

After they worked out a plan, Klaus dropped Elena off at her house. Thus Klaus drove to his house, parking in front of the garage. Liz' car was nowhere to be seen, as expected. He got out of his car and shut the door behind him, walking towards the house. As he opened the door it felt like something was off. Warily he walked into the house slamming the door shut behind him. He walked upstairs, the weird feeling that something was off never subsiding. As Klaus was about to freak out, he walked into his room and instantly got why everything felt off. Someone was in his room, and by the smell of it, not some random person. It was Caroline.

As he walked towards the box sitting on his bed, a weird feeling crept upon him. First the necklace and now another present? The girl definitely couldn't take a hint. At the beginning Klaus decided to ignore the box, but when curiosity got the better of him, he lifted the top of the box and peeked into it. As he tossed it aside, he found an envelope on which his name was written in decorative cursive letters. He unsealed the envelope and a moment later he held an invitation for a ball at the Mikaelson's in his hands. As he turned it he found a note scribbled in a feminine even more cursive and very decorative font.

_Ask me for a dance._

_Fondly,_

_Caroline_

Klaus huffed and tossed the card on top of the lid. As he turned back towards the box he saw that it was filled with black and white cloth. As he held the cloth in front of him, he realized that Caroline sent him a tuxedo. "Is she kidding me?", he mumbled to himself, furrowing his brow in confusion. He and the rest of the group definitely had to talk about a new plan.

This evening Klaus, Stefan and Damon arrived together at the Mikaelson's ball. "Stefan.", Rebekah greeted the younger Salvatore with a wide smile. "Rebekah.", he replied, retuning her smile with a genuine one. "You guys want a drink?", she asked, motioning towards the bar. The three of them nodded in unison, following the bubbly blonde towards the bar. Klaus eyed everything up. The room was filled with people chatting and drinking champagne. Everyone seemed to have fun. As he turned towards their destination, the bar, he saw her. At first he thought he mistook her for another person, but as he blinked rapidly, he realized that it was really her, Caroline Mikaelson. But she looked nothing like the girl who killed his girlfriend and his girlfriend's aunt in order to break her curse. No, Caroline Mikaelson looked like an angel, a strange light illuminating her form inside out. She wore a long ball gown, with sweetheart neckline. It was a mermaid dress, the color reflecting the greenish sapphire blue tone of her eyes. Her hair was up beauty queen style and she sat on a bar stool, her legs crossed while sipping at a drink. She wore pale velvet gloves, a ring gracing one of her fingers. It was the ring he wore on the necklace he gave her when he first met her.

"_I'm doomed.", the girl said, ruffling through her long blonde hair. Her eyes were hooded with fear and, even worse, hopelessness. Klaus took a step towards her to which she instantly retreated. He didn't know what exactly made him notice her. Maybe it was the way she seemed to stare into nothing as she emptied glass after glass filled with alcohol. Maybe it was the lost look which never seemed to subside, or maybe it was the aura of darkness which surrounded her. It felt like she was surrounded by white tainted with too much black to ever shine bright again. "Nobody's doomed.", he said, tilting his head at the girl. She shook her head in disagreement. Once again her hand was in her hair, fluffing the mess of blonde waves cascading down the sides of her face, over her shoulders and finally down her back. "I am. And I'm about to seal the trait with the devil himself.", she said, and suddenly laughed. "Oh who am I kidding? I am the devil.", she said, giggling hysterically. _

_Klaus frowned at her strange behavior. He took a step towards her. As she didn't retreat, he took another step till he stood right in front of her. "You can't be the devil, love. You are foll of light. And even if the light is tainted, you'll right your wrongs. One day you'll shine again.", he said reassuringly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, forgetting the fact that he was actually spoken for as his look fell from her doe eyes to her rosy plump lips which were slightly apart. "I won't.", she whispered, making him look back into her eyes which were filled with unspilled tears. He felt a tug at his heart at the sight of the broken girl in front of him. _

_Suddenly a thought stroke him. He opened the lock of the necklace he wore. The blonde frowned at his actions, her look fixed on the piece of jewelery. "It'll protect you.", he said, motioning towards her hair. She instantly got it and lifted her hair into a bun so he could close the necklace as soon as it circled her slender neck. As the necklace changed it's owner she let her hair back down, looking at the ring which lay between her breasts. It was simple and made of silver. It was beautiful. "Thank you.", she murmured. Klaus smiled at her. "You're welcome.", he replied, turning to walk away._

"Care, look who finally arrived.", Rebekah said, drawing the attention of the Original Hybrid towards their little group. "I wasn't expecting you to attend, to be honest.", Caroline said. It seemed like she talked with the three of them, but she was only talking to Klaus. She hated Damon, he was just annoying and too cocky for his own good (much like Kol, and she already had one Kol, she didn't need another one). She actually liked Stefan, they met back in the 20s and Rebekah still wasn't over him. Him and Caroline were friends, but when their father stalked her, Rebekah and Kol down, Caroline had no other choice but to compel him to forget them. As soon as she saw him again, at the side of her doppelganger, she 'un'compelled him, but he was kinda pissed at her either way.

"We'd hate to miss your party, wouldn't we?", Damon replied, taking her glass of bourbon. As Rebekah saw the murderous glare Caroline directed at Damon she grabbed him by his elbow and tugged him towards the dancefloor. His luck that Rebekah wanted everything to go smoothly. Caroline closed her eyes, gritting her teeth and taking a deep breath. She really didn't need her temper to get the better of her. She could lash out as soon as her brother and his love arrived and as soon as Rebekah invited the guests to dance. Afterwards she could go and lash out and murder a whole town anywhere nearby. The thought of her possibilities kind of calmed her. As Caroline opened her eyes, she saw Klaus watching her. Seemed like Stefan found something better to do. "So why are you here?", Caroline asked, motioning the bartender to get her two new glasses of bourbon. She motioned Klaus to take a seat next to her, and he did as she asked. As soon as he was seated and their drinks were served, he answered. "You asked me to come.", he said, raising his glass at her. Caroline toasted him and took a sip of the bourbon. She loved the burn that came along with the liquor. She sat her glass on the counter, turning to face him. "Which doesn't mean that you are forced to attend.", she replied, looking into his blue eyes. She could stare into his eyes all night long. The way the blue and the gray reflected the light surrounding them was stunning. His eyes were what drew her attention to him, to be honest. As shallow as it sounded, the first time she saw his eyes, she couldn't force herself to look away.

A smile tugged at Klaus' lips as he sipped at the bourbon. It was good, but it burnt like hell. He knew that vampires seemed like alcohol addicts because the alcohol helped to control the bloodlust, but he never really was one to drink all the time. He only drank when he was frustrated, which was pretty often in the last time. Ever since Katherine came back into town, all hell broke loose. Klaus decided to change the topic, nodding his head towards the filled room. "Why are you throwing a party?", he asked, taking another gulp of his drink. Caroline almost chugged at her drink. "I don't throw anything. It's Rebekah who insisted on making a fuss about the fact that our brother returns tonight.", Caroline said, looking into the young vampire's eyes. Klaus furrowed his brow. "There's another one of you?", he asked, ruffling through his already tousled hair. Seemed like somebody was nervous. "There were 7 of us, but one of my siblings died back when our parents lived in Europe. As they moved here, they had Finn, Elijah, me, Kol, Rebekah and our youngest sibling, Henrik. Obviously Henrik died.", Caroline said, trying to fake a laugh, which just sounded terrible. "It's my fault.", she mumbled, staring at her drink. Klaus tilted his head at the Original Hybrid. At this moment she didn't look like anyone who would murder a whole small town if it came in handy, at this moment she looked like a girl. A girl who was just broken and had a lot of shit going on in her past. "What happened?", Klaus asked before he could stop himself. Caroline looked up into his eyes, considering to tell him how she murdered her brother by being as naïve as she was. But then she heard the sound of a knife hitting glass and it shook her out of her thoughts. "That's not really party chit chat.", she said, rearranging her dress so she wouldn't trip over her skirts when she got off the stool. Klaus caught the drift and got off his stool and politely offered her his help. Caroline gladly took his hand and slipped off the stool as well, having perfect balance. He offered her his arm and she looped her arm through his.

As they walked towards the sound of the clinking, they saw a great crowd surrounding the grand staircase leading towards their private chambers. Caroline slipped out of Klaus' grip and ascended the staircase to take her place in the middle of her siblings. As she finally stood between Elijah and Rebekah, Rebekah gave her a glass of champagne. "I'd like to thank everyone of you to attend our gathering. We decided to have this ball to celebrate the return of our family into our hometown, as well as the return of our brother.", Rebekah said, smiling sweetly. Caroline smiled politely, scanning the crowd to find out where exactly the gang which belonged to the doppelganger gathered. She wasn't really surprised to find the witch and the human next to her doppelganger, while Katherine stood next to her lover and Stefan made his way to Klaus to tell him something. It wouldn't surprise Caroline if they planned out something to kill her, which wouldn't work either way. "I'd like to give a toast to my family, to the founder families and to the bright future waiting for us.", Rebekah said, raising her glass. Everyone resembled her actions before they took a sip of the champagne. "And now I'd like to ask everyone to attend to the official opening dance.", Rebekah added before the crowd got a chance to disperse. Rebekah quickly descended the staircase and lead the way into the room where she set up a little orchestra. Her siblings followed her as the room emptied. "Caroline.", Finn said, smiling at his younger sister. "I'm glad you decided to join us.", she replied, smiling up at her brother. She really missed him, even if she'd never admit that to anybody who wasn't about to die."I'm glad you broke your curse.", he replied, walking towards a redhead who stood at the end of the staircase. "Sage.", Caroline said as she recognized her. "Caroline.", Sage replied, nodding slightly. As Caroline was about to say something polite, because she really wasn't into Sage, Klaus saved her from her fate. "May I have this dance?", he asked her and extended his hand towards her. Caroline smiled at him and laid her hand into his. "You may.", she replied, walking into the other room with him.

After everyone took their places and the music started, Caroline and Klaus danced with each other, never missing a step or falling out of rhythm. They danced in perfect sync, staring into each other's eyes. Whenever they made contact, Caroline felt herself flinching at the electricity which seemed to be exchanged. By the way Klaus flinched as well he seemed to feel it as well. As Klaus circled her waist and her hand lay in his she felt hot and cold shivers running down her spine. "You look ravishing.", Klaus suddenly said, surprising both of them. "Thank you.", Caroline said, averting her gaze for a brief moment. Even if everybody knew her as the big bad Hybrid, she still was a girl. She still felt fluttered when someone she rooted for complimented her.

As she looked back up into his eyes his gaze wasn't fixed on her anymore, in fact he stared right behind her. As they turned and she could see what he looked at she huffed. It was Elena and her human friend dancing, nothing interesting, really. At least for her. "Why haven't I seen you and Elena together for once tonight?", Caroline asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow at him. He just shook his head, mumbling something about trouble. Caroline didn't really buy it. There was nothing they could fight over, except for... But no, that thought was too absurd to entertain. Klaus certainly didn't have a thing for her. And even if, he'd never tell anybody, he'd rather die. Caroline sighed at the hopelessness of her current situation. "What is it?", Klaus asked, spinning them, concern clouding his gaze. "It's nothing, really.", Caroline said, smiling at him. She really didn't need him to know every vulnerability of her, he already knew so much about her while he left her in the dark. If it wasn't for her awesome stalker abilities she wouldn't even know that he was the Sheriff's son. Caroline wanted to sigh once again, but stopped herself from doing so.

As the song finished, Klaus lead her off of the dancefloor and towards a room nobody was in. Little did he know that nobody but her was allowed to set a foot into this room. It was her room, the room where she lived like there was no tomorrow. There was easel as well as cloth patterns and different dresses in between balls of paper which mainly surrounded an old fashioned typewriter sitting in the middle of the room. Klaus stopped dead in his tracks as he realized that it wasn't exactly a saloon he walked into. But as Caroline walked past him towards a red cushion couch in one corner and sat down on it, he visibly relaxed. He walked towards her sitting down next to her. "I know you have planed something. I guess you are to distract me while someone else, I'll just wildly guess it's Katherine, is to sneak up on me and 'suddenly' bursts into this room while the little witch shall paralyze me with the dark magic that's eating her up by using it again and again.", Caroline said. Klaus was stunned for a moment but quickly regained his composure. As he opened his mouth to say something she just rose her hand and cut him off. "I know you want me dead. But before all hell breaks loose I want you to honestly answer me one question.", the blonde said, searching Klaus' look. As he finally sighed and nodded, Caroline softly smiled at him, desperation gracing her angelic features. "I like you and I want to know how you feel about me.", she silently said, trying to look as calm as possible, trying to act as if his answer didn't mean the world to her. She heard him grunt. As she looked up at him it seemed like he fought an internal battle. "I hate you.", he said, ruffling through his hair, making Caroline flinch at the tug she felt at her dead heart. "But at the same time I fancy you.", he added though gritted teeth, hating himself for doing so. As he said that he fancied her a flash of hope ignited Caroline's eyes. "That's something I can work with.", the girl smirked before all hell broke loose.


	4. Day IV - The Day of Smut

**A/N: So here's the fourth drabble - for "The day of smut"! This one was kind of weird and awkward to write. I think it was mainly because normally I don't focus on writing smut, it just happens and I'm surprised that it turns out to be smut. But this one was kind of forced and honestly? I don't like it at all. I hope you kind of like it or can bear it? Yeah, I'm awful. I know.**

**Klaroline-teenwolf: I actually think about improving this one shot into a multi chaptered fic. I'm working on it, but I can't promise anything ;)**

**ilovetvd: Yeah, I know. I was kind of conflicted if I should leave it like that or not, but decided that I shouldn't force myself to write something which would screw the whole thing up.**

**And a big thank you to Lou, justine, Ella, Klaroline-teenwolf and ilovetvd for reviewing.  
It's encouraging to read that there are people out there who like what I write :)**

**xoxo**

* * *

"Nik!", Caroline squealed as she finally found him, waving her hand above her head. As he turned towards her his confused look cleared and turned into one of pure joy. He instantly made his way towards her, pushing through the crowd. Caroline stood on her tip toes, searching the head with dirty blonde tousled curls on top, but she wasn't able to find him. Just as she sighed and retreated to stand on her whole feet, two strong arms circled her small waist. The masculine scant of wood and leather mixed up with the sweet smell of blood and the smell of just him filled her nostrils and clouded her mind. A satisfied smile made it's way upon Caroline's lips as she turned around to greet him. But she couldn't move because he tightened his grip around her. Caroline huffed, but started to giggle as a small pout was about to form on her rosy lips. "Hello, love.", Klaus said, nuzzling his nose into her blonde curls, inhaling the sweet smell of honey and sun and just her. He smiled as he felt her shiver in his arms. He loved how her body gave her away every time she was with him. "I missed you.", the blonde said, leaning her back against his torso, turning her head so she could look at him. He rested his head onto her shoulder, smiling sweetly. As Caroline's nose touched his', she felt him shiver and giggled lowly. "I missed you too.", he replied, pecking her lips softly. As he did so, Caroline used the opportunity to turn around and press her lips onto his'. He instantly responded, pushing her up against him. Klaus started to trail soft kisses along her neck, leaving her biting her lip. "Stop, Nik.", Caroline said, urging herself not to make any inappropriate sounds in public. At least they were at the airport. And Caroline didn't feel like being arrested for tearing his clothes apart in public. "Why?", he asked, in between to kisses. "We're in public.", Caroline said, even lower. She hated herself for falling for his tricks again and again. He knew that she hated it when he tried to seduce her or/and get into her pants when they were in public, which didn't stop him from trying to do so at all. Really, it was utterly and completely useless to try to get Klaus to do something he didn't want to. Normally she would use her puppy dog eyes and get her way, but she wasn't really in the position to do so when he got her all worked up. "If you want to ravish me in public, don't do it here.", Caroline whines in between to soft moans. The people started looking. "Alright, your wish is my command.", Klaus said, a low chuckle making his voice tremble. He took her hand and dragged her towards the elevators which would lead them to the parking area.

As soon as they arrived at Klaus' black SUV, he pushed her against it, sandwiching her between him and the car. "I really missed you.", he mumbled, invading her neck with sweet kisses that left her breathless. His hand made it's way under the skirt of her dress, but she didn't mind. She was actually glad that he did so, she was about to explode. "Mmmmm.", Caroline hummed as he trailed kisses down her neck over her collar and between her breasts. At the same time his hand made it's way towards her already soaked lacy panties. She used all her strength to pull his face up. As she managed to do so, she pressed her lips upon his raspberry one's and kissed him with all she got. Int the process she wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing him to press himself harder against her so she wouldn't fall without him supporting her with his hands. He withdrew from her lips just to get rid of her dress. At the same time she ridded him of his leather jacket and his Henley, leaving both of them more or less clothed. "Not fair.", Caroline pouted, motioning towards his trousers. "Change it.", he dared her, smirking evilly. Caroline grinned, unwrapping her legs to go down on her knees. She unzipped his pants and slid them down his legs along with his boxer briefs. Caroline smiled as his erection sprung out of it's cage. She pressed a soft kiss upon his tip, making him moan. Caroline grabbed his shaft and started to work him up, while she took his tip into her mouth, sucking it softly. She scratched her human teeth along it as she took as much of his length as she could. As his tip reached the back of her throat, she slowly made her way back, so only his tip was still in her hot wet mouth. She repeated the motion, making Klaus moan and groan in pleasure. She got him harder by the minute, making him moan her name. "Stop, sweetheart.", he suddenly said. Caroline instantly stopped, releasing his hard member with a soft pop. She stood up and he pressed her against his SUV.

"Love me.", she mouthed, smirking at him. Klaus just returned her smirk, entering her roughly. Caroline moaned, throwing her head back. She instantly wrapped her lags around him, leaning against the car behind her. Klaus' thumb made it's way down. Suddenly Caroline felt a soft pressure against her sweet bundle of nerves. Klaus increased the pressure, just to rub her when she thought she couldn't bear it anymore. Meanawhile her pumped into her while capturing one of her breasts with his mouth. He kneaded the other one, twirling and pinching her nipple with his expert fingers. "Klaus.", she moaned, gasping as he softly bit into her breast, drawing blood. "I'm about to come.", she softly added, looking down at him. He looked up at her, releasing her breast to capture her mouth with his. He increased the speed, wanting her to fall over the edge before him.

After a few more thrust she screamed, and moaned, saying his name over and over again. One thrust later Klaus found his satisfaction as well. As they came down from their high, they realized that they still were at the airport. As Caroline was about to dress herself, she realized that Klaus ripped her lingerie apart. "I really like this set, you know.", she said as she slid into her dress. Klaus just zipped up his jeans as she stood in front of him, arms crossed in front of her chest. "I'll get you a new one.", he replied, smirking at her. He slipped into his Henley and offered her his jacket to make up for the underwear. Caroline huffed, slipped into it and got into the passenger seat of the car.

As Klaus started the engine, his phone rang, or well, his "car phone", like Caroline called it. "Who is it?", he asked, answering the call. "You know that there are surveillance cameras in the airport park house, do you?", Kol's amused voice echoed through the speaker. Caroline instantly tensed, stopping in her movement to close her seat belt. "Why are you asking?", Klaus asked, a small smirk making it's way upon his lips. "Well, I just found a video of a familiar blonde and a guy who looked just like you who fucked against a SUV that looks exactly like yours.", he said, suppressing a fit of laughter. "Oh no, this isn't happening.", Caroline whined, causing Klaus and Kol to break into laughter. "It's not funny!", she exclaimed, burrying her face in her hands. "I know it isn't.", Klaus said, ending the call. "Then stop laughing.", she spat through gritted teeth.


	5. Day V - The Day of Angst

**A/N: And here is number 5! "The day of angst" arrived in our houses and I feel like I screwed up big time. This is just weird and kind of psycho and was written sometime around 3 am and I don't know. I don't even know if this is angst-ish. Well, either way, have fun reading it! I hope it is halfway okay. **

**xoxo**

* * *

Caroline felt herself losing consciousness. She felt it slipping away just like that. The pain in her chest was throbbing, but it was nothing compared to the force of the last word which echoed through her mind. "I love you.", he whispered as he had driven the wooden stake through her heart. Caroline would never understand why he did so, but she knew he wouldn't regret it, the devil didn't feel regret.

"Stefan.", Caroline whispered, hiding in the shadows. She sat there, in between two large trees trying to invisible. She spoke into her phone, Stefan at the other end of the line. "Caroline?", he asked, his voice sounding alarmed at the tone of her voice. "Just wanted to say goodbye.", she mumbled, tears pricking as she whispered the words into the shell of her phone. "Where are you? Where's Klaus?", he asked, panic evident. "Tell Elena and Bonnie that I'm sorry, tell them that I love them. Tell Damon that I forgive him.", she continued ignoring the flood of questions Stefan asked her. "Take care of everybody, Steffy.", she said, hanging up. She switched off the phone, so no one would find her if they tracked it down.

"Caroline, come out.", Klaus said, playing with the stake in his hands. His eyes were red, he felt like he wasn't in control of what he did, but he did it either way. He guessed that this was what it felt like to be possessed. "I can smell you.", he said, leaning against one of the trees surrounding them. He heard her drawing a deep breath before she came out of the shadows, showing her face. She was beautiful, even now. "Why are you doing this to me?", she asked, tears streaming over her cheeks. Klaus furrowed his brow. He didn't know. He couldn't answer, he honestly couldn't. "I don't know.", he voiced his thoughts, walking towards her. As he reached her, he started to circle her. "I thought you loved me.", the blonde girl asked, her voice breaking at the end of the sentence. "I do.", he said, a thought striking him like lightning. "That's why I have to kill you.", he added, a light bulb going off in his head. There was a little voice in the back of his mind that told him that this was the reason her _couldn't_ kill her, but he shut it down. No, he didn't – it was being shut down.

"You're mad.", Caroline said. She didn't ask, she realized. She just looked at him, her head tilted. It didn't make sense. He acted so strange for a few weeks now, but just sometimes. But ever since two weeks, the changes became extremer, till he just settled for the mad part. The part of him Caroline got to know, vanished and the part which urged him to kill took over. It was like he had a split up personality.

"I love you.", Caroline said as he stopped right behind her, the tip of the stake pressing against her back. "I love you.", he replied softly, driving the stake through her heart.

As the life left Caroline and her light faded, Klaus came to his senses. The little voice in the back of his mind grew louder and took over. He felt like his head was about to burst with the two voices fighting for control. On the one hand her felt like he had done the right thing, but on the other hand he just wanted to feed her his blood, to get her back, to get his angel back. But as he finally silenced the voices it was too late.

She was dead, but this time for good.


	6. Day VI - The Day of Transition

**A/N: So this is my day six drabble, which is "The day of transition". This basically means that the author has to write about KC and their relationship with time passing. I don't really mention how much time passes in this drabble, but I think you'll get that it isn't just a year or two. It's kind of dark and depressing which may be the cause because I listened to ****_My Skin_**** by ****_Natalie Merchant _****which isn't exactly a happy song. I also used the lyrics of it. I compell you to listen to the song while you're reading the following drabble (which might be even longer than the AU one, but I'm not sure about it, I could be fantasizing). So, happy reading everyone!**

**xoxo**

* * *

_Take a look at my body,_

_look at my hands_

_there's so much here that I don't understand. _

* * *

"Why do you even want me?!", Caroline shouted, tears welling in her sapphire blue eyes. The green which normally made them look warmer was nowhere to be found. She pressed her lips into a thin line and had her hands balled into fists by her sides. She angrily dug her long nails into her soft flesh, drawing blood. Her long blonde hair was up into a messy bun, of which half of the strains escaped. Curled blonde hair surrounded her paled face. "Why do you want me? Why are you here with me? Why Klaus, I want to know why!", she added, her voice echoing through the big mansion. The Hybrid she addressed just looked at her, his composure up, not one emotion showed. As they stood there in tense silence, Caroline ground her teeth and took a sharp breath. "If you don't answer I'll leave.", the blonde said, turning around as soon as she finished the sentence. "Wait.", Klaus said, suddenly changing his mind. He took a step towards her. Caroline swirled around, her curls flying through the air. "What?", she hissed through gritted teeth. She narrowed her beautiful eyes at him.

* * *

_Your face saving promises _

_whispered like prayers_

_I don't need them_

* * *

"I want you because I love you.", he said, taking another step towards her. Caroline looked into his eyes, noticing that his composure melted under her hurt gaze. "Why should I believe you?", she asked, seeing how he flinched at the harsh tone she used. "Give me one reason why I should believe you, Klaus. You promised me to never lie at me as I agreed to come here with you, and you already betrayed my trust in you twice.", she said, closing her eyes tightly to prevent the tears from spilling. "Tell me why...", she added, her voice breaking at the end of the sentence. Caroline took another deep breath, exhaling shakily. She just couldn't do this anymore. It was too much, it wasn't what she wanted, what he promised her. She didn't need another liar in her life, another guy who'd lie to her and hurt her and fuck around with her already screwed life.

* * *

_I've been treated so wrong,_

_I've been treated so long_

_as if I'm becoming untouchable_

* * *

"I ...", he said, ruffling his hand through his hair. A desperate grunt escaped his slightly parted lips. His soft red, luscious cherry lips. He took another step towards her, taking her small hands into his', squeezing them softly. "I can't lose you.", he said lowly, looking her straight in the eyes. "I need, you, Caroline. You are my light, and truth to be told? You are my savior. My harbor, the only person I can rely on.", he said, his gaze intense. She took a sharp breath at his words. It felt like her shoulders couldn't bear their weight, it was just too much. "But you lied to me!", she said, breaking the contact, retreating. She inhaled and rubbed her temples, ruffling through her hair after she let it down. She draped her hair over her right shoulder, sighing. "How can I trust you … Nik?", she hesitantly asked. As she used his nickname he instantly looked up at her, hope making it's stupid way into his heart. "I can't assure you that you can trust me...", he hesitantly answered. Caroline closed her eyes. "I witnessed sexual abuse, I witnessed betrayal, I witnessed loneliness, I witnessed torture, I witnessed pain and hurt and darkness! And you tell me that I can't rely on you not lying? Are you kidding me?", Caroline said, her voice rising with each spoken word. "I lost my Dad when I was like 7. I never had a real family ever since then, I always tried to be the best, to be good enough, to be worthy of something. But I've never been, till you came. And now that I want to overcome my issues with the person I love, you tell me that I can't rely on you?", Caroline asked drily, furrowing her brow. Klaus just looked at her, sensing that she was regaining her composure. She never seemed as cold hearted and as lost as she did in this moment.

* * *

_Contempt loves the silence_

_it thrives in the dark_

_with fine winding tendrils_

_that strangle the heart_

* * *

It hurt to see his love like this, like himself. It was his fault that she shut down everything right now, that she wouldn't allow him to read her. It was his fault that the girl who shone so bright was broken. His fault that she became darker with time passing. He should've let her go right then and there, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He just couldn't. He needed her like he needed blood. Like he needed his sanity, she _was _his sanity. She was the last string he had to his human self, to his real self. She was the only person in whose presence he allowed himself to be _himself_. To be his vulnerable, weak human self that slept deep down within him. "I'll try to...", he said, being cut off by Caroline grunting.

* * *

_They say that promises_

_sweeten the blow_

_but I don't need them,_

_no, I don't need them_

* * *

"I need to _know_ that I can trust you! You by all meanings should understand that I just need to know. I can't live with you trying to, I need to know.", Caroline said sharply, feeling how a tear finally slipped. It made it's way down her cheek and just like that another tear followed. And she was tired of fighting, of fighting against the tears, of fighting with him, she was tired of life all in all. She would gladly take a stake and stab herself with it, thank you very much. She sighed heavily, taking another step away from him as she slowly massaged her temples. "I can't...", she said, shaking her head as she tried to finish the sentence. She tried, but her throat was too dry to form a word, so she just turned around and walked towards the door, turning her back on him after all.

* * *

_I've been treated so wrong,_

_I've been treated so long_

_as if I'm becoming untouchable_

* * *

"Caroline.", Klaus said, as she was about to close the door behind her. He took a step towards her, not sure what to do. Should he fight for her, force her to stay, just leave her be, tell her his final goodbye or... what? His blonde angel turned around, looking him straight in the eyes. As Klaus was about to say something she silently shook her head and relieved him of making a decision. "Goobdye, Nik.", she said, closing the door as his name still echoed through the now empty room. Klaus just stood there, not able to process what just happened. He let her go. Just like that. The love of his life, his soul mate, his angel. As he felt a tear slipping over his stubble covered cheek he roared loudly. "No!", he screamed, taking the chair standing next to him an throwing it against the wall nearby. "No, no, NO!", he repeated, destroying the furniture in the whole room. As he sat in between broken furniture, tears covering his cheeks, time just passed by. He didn't realize that almost 4 days passed as someone finally found him. He just sat there, thinking about his Caroline, about his light, his reason to go on. "Nik?", a shy feminine voice echoed through the room as the door creaked open, drawing his attention. It could be her, she could've changed her mind., he thought looking up. As he saw the blonde hair, a spark of hope enlightened him, but was destroyed as soon as he met the confused blue eyes of his baby sister.  
"What happened? Where's Caroline?", Rebekah asked. As she said her name, Klaus ground his teeth, pain stabbing his heart. He groaned, feeling tears welling up in his eyes once again. Rebekah slowly made her way towards her elder brother, sinking down on her knees in front of him. She searched his eyes, laying her hands onto his shoulders to rub soothing circles with her thumbs. As she saw a tear escaping his eyes, she understood what happened. "Oh Nik, I'm so sorry.", she said, embracing him. "I'm so, so sorry.", she whispered, the sobbing noise her brother made in her ear.

* * *

_I'm a slow dying flower_

_Frost killing hour,_

_The sweet turning sour _

_and untouchable_

* * *

As the days passed Caroline left New Orleans, she left the United States, even North America and the whole continent of America. She left for Europe, feeling nothing but numbness. Caroline just lived her life, drinking blood, doing what ever she wanted. She was completely and utterly numb. She met up with Stefan once or twice as time passed, but he wasn't able to break through her facade, to get to her, to wake her out of her numbness, out of her sleep.  
Sometimes at night, Caroline felt, she was sad and angry and lonely and hated every bit of it. She cried and tossed things and broke stuff while she felt. She killed and tortured people while she felt, tried everything to make the emotions go, to make these feelings fade. She tried to switch it off, once of twice, but the feelings kept on coming back. She felt damaged, she was so useless. Caroline felt like a failure, even as a vampire she wasn't able to do as she wanted. She never would be what she wanted herself to be. She would always be the weak thing she was as human. Ans she hated herself for it.

* * *

_Oh, I need the darkness,_

_the sweetness,_

_the sadness,_

_the weakness._

_Oh, I need this._

* * *

Sometimes, when it was a really rough night, and she wasn't able to drown her feelings in blood like she usually did, she thought back to the good times she had, to the time she spent with Klaus. Sometimes she missed him, the sweet smiled they used to share, the touches. She allowed herself to miss the darkness which drew her to him in the first place. She missed the times when he would be sad and vulnerable in front of her, and only in front of her. She missed the times when they would go out and spend their night like every other couple did, and she missed the times when they would just look into each other's eyes, opening up to each other without uttering a single word.

* * *

_I need a lullaby,_

_a kiss goodnight,_

_angel sweet,_

_love of my life._

_Oh, I need this._

* * *

She would miss the life she left behind in Mystic Falls, she would miss her Mum and her friends. She missed her time as little girl, the times when her Mum would tuck her in and sing her a lullaby before she would leave to work. She missed the time she spent with Stefan, every time he cheered her up, the times when they would go shopping and he would be the best friend she was in desperate need of, and not the brooding lovesick puppy he usually was. She would miss Elena and Bonnie and their sleepovers, she would miss Matt and Tyler. But the person she couldn't get out of her system would always be Klaus.

* * *

_I'm a slow dying flower_

_Frost killing hour,_

_The sweet turning sour _

_and untouchable_

* * *

But even when she missed it all, she decided to leave it behind, to turn her back on her old life. She liked her new life, she liked the numbness the blood caused, she liked to be invincible. She liked it to be in power, to be the one who couldn't be abused. Without noticing it Caroline got her admirers and her followers. She was the topic number one in the supernatural world. She was the dark angel, the girl who seemed to be on an avenging mission. The angel who lost her light and changed it for a constant glow of crimson red surrounding her, whose clothes and hair were stained with blood.

Everyone knew who she was and where she was. And this is how Klaus heard of his love, his angel. This is how Klaus got to know where he had to search for her.

* * *

_Do you remember the way_

_you touched me before?_

_All the trembling sweetness_

_I loved and adored._

* * *

As Caroline saw him her first thought was that she dreamed, so she just ignored him and walked past him, hoping her subconscious would let it go. But he followed her, he was persistent. He followed her and accompanied her against her will. As time passed Caroline realized that she wasn't dreaming and that he wouldn't leave her side. He never spoke to her, leaving it to her to make a move.

They lived like that for about six months. Six months in which Caroline knew of Klaus' constant presence, but ignored him completely.

As one of those nights came, one of those nights she felt, one of those lonely nights, she cried, she cried for him and he came, hugging her tightly. As she hungrily kissed him, he didn't question it, her gave into her, kissing her fiercely. The passion grew and without seeing it coming they ended up making love.

As Caroline woke up the next morning, she turned towards him, watching him sleep. He seemed to be happy, a lazy smile gracing his raspberry lips. And the girl asked herself why she left him in the first place.

* * *

_Your face saving promises_

_whispered like prayer_

_I don't need them._

* * *

"Nik?", she whispered, nudging him softly. His eyes fluttered open. As he saw her a smile spread on his lips and he slung his arm around her, holding her tight. "Caroline.", he said, looking at her mesmerized. She was beautiful, just like he remembered her. "I missed you.", she whispered, nuzzling into him. She slung her slender arm around him and pressed herself closer to him, feeling like only he could keep her alive. "I'll never let you go again.", he whispered, causing her to look up into his blue eyes. Their gazes locked. "Don't make me leave again.", she replied, knowing he'd let her go if she wanted him to. He'd always give in if it was for her, if she wanted him to. He nodded, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

* * *

_I need the darkness,_

_the sweetness,_

_the sadness,_

_the weakness._

_Oh, I need this._

* * *

He leaned in and planted a soft kiss upon her lips. He missed her taste, her sweet, alluring, seductive taste. "I missed your light.", he mumbled against her lips, his eyes half closed. "I don't shine anymore.", she mumbled, regret setting in. "You do shine, you never stopped shining.", he answered reassuringly, drawing soothing circles with his thumbs onto her back. "And you're strong.", he mumbled against her soft lips, giving into the sweet temptation. He pressed his lips against her's, feeling a tingling sensation. "I need you.", Caroline mumbled in between two kisses, her voice sounding husky. "Just like I need you.", he replied, deepening the kiss.


	7. Day VII - Whatever your heart desires

**A/N: This is already the last drabble of the "Klaroline Writing Week". The theme of this one was to write "Whatever your heart desires", which could be pretty much everything. So I listened to ****_Write Your Name_**** by Selena Gomez as I wrote this one, hence it turned out to be smut. Yeah, I know, shame on me. But I recommend to listen to the song while reading the following, because it's just perfect. Okay, so I hope you'll enjoy reading the last drabble of the "series". It was pretty intense to write, to be honest.**

**xoxo**

* * *

"Mark me as your's.", she whispered, leaving him astonished. He just looked at her, not believing that the words she just uttered were true. "Come again?", he said, his eyes wide. Caroline smirked at him, getting off of the couch she sat on. "Take me.", she replied, walking towards the staircase which lead to her room. As she asked him over, she didn't plan on giving into the sexual tension that lingered between them ever since she fed on him at her birthday. But as he just stared at her, and gosh his lips were so inviting, she couldn't resist anymore. She slowly leaned in and whispered the first words into his ear which crossed her mind. "You know that marking you means that you're … mine?", he asked as he got off the couch. He slowly walked towards her. She casually leaned against the wall right next to the staircase. He made his way towards her and tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear before he leaned in to whisper into her ear. "If I claim you, there's no backing out, Caroline.", he said, his tone serious. As he retreated to look into her eyes, Caroline grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.  
She tugged at the cloth until they were on the same eye level, until the tips of their noses almost touched. "I may be blonde, but I'm not dumb.", she said before she unclenched her fists around his shirt. She smoothed it out and started to ascend the staircase. "So, are you coming?", she asked, as she was halfway up the staircase and he didn't follow her. She turned her head to look over her shoulder just as a smirk spread on his lips. He instantly followed her afterwards. Caroline smiled and sped into her room. As she arrived he already was there, standing right in front of her. "Kiss me.", she demanded, laying one hand upon his chest. She stood right in front of him as she shifted to stand on her tip toes. He slowly circled her waist with his arms, stroking her through the thin material of her shirt. She ran her fingers through his tousled dirty blonde curls and left her hand there, playing with the curls at his neck. As she was about to crush her lips against his, he leaned in and slowly captured her lips with his'. The kiss was slow and passionate, it was perfect. As Caroline felt his tongue against her lower lip, she willingly opened her mouth for him. When his tongue dove into her mouth, she replied instantly by caressing his tongue with her's. They had a little battle for dominance before they settled for moving in perfect sync. Caroline felt herself being lifted off the ground and one moment later she felt her soft mattress against her back. Klaus softly broke away form their kiss, opening his eyes to look into her's. She stared at him, passion and lust causing her eyes to be greener than they usually were. As he leaned in, he placed a soft peck on her lips before he lazily trailed wet, open mouthed kisses along her jawline and down her neck until he reached the pit of her breasts. She moaned at every single kiss, feeling a hot lightning striking through her body right into the pitch of her stomach. She felt her toes curl at every caress of her over sensitive skin. "I need you.", Caroline moaned, arching her back. Just as she did so, Klaus used the opportunity to rid her off her shirt. "Easy, love.", he chuckled at her impatience. Caroline sat up and tugged at the hem of his shirt. He helped her to slide it off of him.  
Caroline laid her hand upon his bar muscular chest, feeling the muscles flex underneath her fingers as he encircled her waist with his arms and laid her down to hover above her. He opened the clasp of her bra and tossed it aside before he captured her right breast with his mouth. Caroline moaned at the sensation, getting wetter by the second. She loved the way he knew exactly what to do with his tongue to make her gasp for air, to make her moan in sheer pleasure, to make her say his name in pure bliss. He moved on to her other breast and did the exact same thing, driving her insane. As he withdrew, Caroline was a hot writhing mess, not able to wait any longer.  
She overtook control and flipped them over, taking Klaus by surprise. She slid off his Adonis like body and unzipped his pants, slowly sliding them down his legs along with his boxer briefs. As Caroline finally got rid of his lower clothing, she crawled towards his erection. She softly grabbed it and started to pump him, causing Klaus to groan in pleasure. She varied the tempo and the pressure, before she let him go. Instead she took the tip of his member into her mouth, sucking at him. She started to move, taking as much of him into her mouth as she could, before she moved her head back up .She increased the speed, bopping her head up and down his stiff shaft. "Caroline.", he moaned, running his hand through her soft long mess of golden hair. He felt himself getting harder, felt himself getting closer to the edge. Just as he was about to fall over it, she released him with a soft pop. She smirked down at him, getting into another position when Klaus switched their positions, taking control once again. "You can't stand it if you don't dominate, can you?", she asked, smirking at him as he teased her by rubbing his tip against her swollen clit. "I am the alpha male, sweetheart.", he whispered instead of an answer. "And I am your alpha female, love.", she imitated him, causing his smirk to deepen. "That's why you're my mate.", he whispered as he slid into her. Caroline moaned as he slid into her, filling her completely. He stayed in the position for a few moments, so she could adjust to his size. As she nodded subtly, he started to move, started to increase speed. Caroline slung her hands around his neck and crushed her lips against his, kissing him with teeth and tongue. Their bodies moved with each other's fitting one another perfectly. "I love you.", Caroline whispered as they broke their kiss to look into each other's eyes while Klaus steadily increased the speed. She took him by surprise, causing him to blurt out the first thing which crossed his mind. "I love you.", he huskily whispered, conjuring a smile upon her features. As they locked lips once again, they both fell over the edge, moaning into each other's mouth as they did so.  
Thus they made love, they lay next to each other, limbs entangled and spread over the whole place. Caroline lazily lifter her head off his chest to look into Klaus' eyes. "Am I yours now?", she asked, tilting her head as she popped up on her elbows. Klaus imitated her actions so their faces were just inches apart. He nodded, leaning in. "And I am yours.", he whispered against her lips before they locked for a long, heated kiss.


End file.
